


The AO3: Your Trusted Voice in Book Discovery and Analysis

by jadelennox



Category: Book Review Journals, Doctor Who, WILLIAMS Amelia - Works
Genre: Gen, Meta, Reviews, kidlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Starry Knight</i><br/>Williams, Amelia<br/>[STAR]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AO3: Your Trusted Voice in Book Discovery and Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/gifts).



_Starry Knight_  
Williams, Amelia  
[STAR]

A schoolgirl seeking peace after the death of her parents finds love and friendship in Amelia Williams' final novel--and only foray into science fiction.

It is with the ultimate in bittersweet feelings that this reviewer approaches William's first and only SF novel, posthumously completed by her daughter Melody. 16-year-old orphan Susan Jo rambles around her ramshackle Scottish village, dragging best friend Rick into constant scraps, unable to settle down. When a mysterious adventurer known only as The Biker swoops into town on a time travelling motorcycle, Susan Jo sees escape. Susan Jo sneaks into The Biker's sidecar, only to find that Rick (unwilling to let his beloved out of his sight) has convinced The Biker to bring him along, as well. Together the three encounter troubles both alien and Earthly. There's a stunning young adult coming of age amidst all this toing-and-froing through time, an unexpected feature from the author of the Melody Malone novels--stellar mysteries, but hardly known for addressing teen concern. Even the sweetly compelling _Summer Falls_ , with its magical cats and younger heroine, don't prepare the reader for the sheer realistic cleverness of Susan Jo and her hapless but determined Rick. The tragedy of Williams entering both young adult and science fiction with such a bang as she leaves this world herself is too much to fathom.

As they watch the supernova of Iota Horologii, Rick says to Susan Jo, "I just don't see why everything must end." Why indeed, Rick. Why indeed.


End file.
